


A Future Reporter First and Foremost

by WhiteMaple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMaple/pseuds/WhiteMaple
Summary: Alya sat in front of her computer, not wanting to believe what it showed her. Was it really all just lies?------Sorry, I'm not that good at summaries and this is my first work posted here.It's an Alya centric oneshot and mostly inner monologue.I hope you like it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	A Future Reporter First and Foremost

Honestly? Alya would be the first one to admit it, because even when she dreamed of being a great reporter, she knew she was still just a teenage girl, particularly one that liked to share gossip when she could. It has always been her guilty pleasure, but she always made sure to keep it in check. Even when she started going to a new school; where she was classmate with a really famous model, nemesis of sorts with the daughter of the mayor, besties with the daughter of the best bakers in Paris; who just so happened to be the favorite designer of Jagged Stone; and the rest of her classmates were equally talented people that had a bright future ahead; she made sure to always keep it under control.

So when a new Italian student came and started saying how she knew a lot of famous and important people it wasn't really that hard to believe, and she just brushed off Marinette's claims that she was a liar as nothing but jealousy. After all, Lila did manage to spend a lot of time with Adrien, and for all her virtues Marinette was still a teenage girl with a big crush, right?

Looking back, she should have seen it then, after all Marinette had never made that kind of accusations without good reasons, and she was a fool for believing otherwise. Even after that, she should have realized something was wrong when Mari stopped going out with them if Lila was going. She always said that she had to help at the bakery, work in her commissions or had other things to do.

When she realized Marinette was only busy when Lila was involved, she became upset with her and they had a fight over it, they even stopped talking to each other for a while. But she missed her bestie and made an agreement with Mari: every time Marinette missed going out with the class, the two of them would go out and have a girl's night, they were going to avoid sensitive topics and just enjoy some time like the BFFs they were.

She should have realized those were the only days Marinette spend with anyone of their class outside school, she should have, but she didn't; not till a few days ago when Rose proposed she uploads an interview of Lila into her blog, and she said that she would have to think of it a bit because so far she only covered Ladybug related news. The rest of the class understood and dropped the topic for the time being.

That day as soon as she arrived home she went straight to her bedroom and she started considering the idea, after all having such a well-connected person appearing in her blog could only be a good idea. But even when she was a gossip loving teenager, she was a future reporter first and foremost, and as good as it was to hear Lila's retellings in and out of school, to put them in her blog, that she was trying to make a foundation for her future career as a reporter or journalist, what's a totally different issue altogether.

She had come to realize that since she didn't have connections to important people in the industry or any kind of record of reporters in her family, her blog was the only thing that could help her in achieving her goal, and in order to do so she would have to post things she knew were 100% indisputable truth. She had stopped posting about LadyNoir and theories on the civilian identity of Paris' heroes. She understood now the importance of a secret identity, being a hero herself, even if she was not a permanent holder. Just the idea of someone using her family against her like Hawkmoth had used Chloe's parents on heroes' day made her skin crawl.

Instead she started posting different methods to keep one's emotions in check, hotlines you could contact if you needed someone to talk to, everything you needed to know in order to protect yourself from a terrorist that took advantage of your negative emotions. She posted reports of every Akuma attack she could cover, running towards it every time one appeared, with or without her suit. Live-streaming it so people knew what to expect, which places to avoid, what measures they could take to keep themselves safe. She put herself in danger so others wouldn't have to.

And honestly? She was so scared every time. Because she knew that even when Ladybug did her very best, she was still human, she could make mistakes, she could fail. Maybe one day the miraculous cure wouldn't work and the damage will stay, she knew if that were to happen she could get hurt... she could die, but she also knew it was necessary. People needed her blog, needed the information, and she was going to do her damn best to deliver it.

And so, before accepting to interview Lila, she started her now usual fact-checking process to everything she thought Lila might want to include, and she was livid with what she found. Because even while there was nothing to contest her word as the truth, there was nothing to support it either.

She started looking for the smaller facts after that, a list of every pet Jagged Stone had ever had, all the charities Prince Ali promoted an what exactly did they do, and one by one all of Lila's claims were found to be nothing but well-constructed lies. The kind of thing you wouldn't find unless you looked for the details, and Alya was glad she did, posting any of these stories would have ruined any chance that she had to become a reporter if any of the celebrities involved caught wind of it.

She did notice that her recent stories were easier to disproof, she was getting sloppy. And still she had believed her, just because her stories sounded interesting. Everyone had, except for Marinette, and she freaking decided not to believe her when Mari was just trying to protect them from that lying harpy.

Now here she was, trying to convince herself that if she just went to Marinette's place and said she was sorry everything was going to be alright again… except it wasn't, she had let herself get distracted by some cool stories someone told her and completely disregarded her best friend when she told her Lila had no proof. She even accused her of acting out of jealousy, as if everything she did revolved around her crush on Adrien when she knew very well that had never been the case.

She knew Mari was probably going to forgive her, but she made a promise to herself that she was making up to Mari for this however she could, and she wouldn’t forgive herself untill she did. And first thing in the list was letting Mari know she had her support against Lie-la.


End file.
